


Under The Boardwalk

by JackiLeigh



Series: The Under Series [13]
Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Part 13:  Just a cute little one-shot about hidden talents.





	Under The Boardwalk

UNDER THE BOARDWALK

 

Crossover: Supernatural/White Collar

 

AN: This fic is named for the song and since both Matt and Jensen can sing so well I thought it would be kind of awesome to incorporate that into the story. I hope you enjoy.

 

Sam looked at this brother, thoroughly annoyed. "Why do you sing so horrible in the car, Dean? I've heard you elsewhere, you're actually pretty good."

 

Dean smiled. "…because you're trapped in the car with me. And because I know it annoys you."

 

"I'm so glad we're here." Sam said as Dean pulled into the parking lot.

 

The boys had made it a practice of parking their car in Jersey and then taking a cab into Manhattan to Neal's place. That way law enforcement would be redirected for a while, if they recognized the car.

 

"And I'm better than good, Sammy." Dean said as they got into the cab. "I'm damn good."

 

"Whatever." Sam said, shaking his head.

 

"Bitch!"

 

"Jerk!"

 

They rode to the mansion for a while in silence. They had cases to work in New York City. But for the most part this was a vacation. They had wanted to see Neal and see the sights New York had to offer.

 

"We can hit a karaoke bar." Dean said, thinking out loud. "I love those places. The oldies songs, free beers for the singers…."

 

"No…absolutely not," Sam said. "I am not going to listen to you sing badly, on purpose."

 

Dean looked at him and grinned. "It's fun. Nobody who does Karaoke is supposed to be able to sing well. That takes all the fun out of it." He paused. "And I love the way people look at you when you hit that high note just right."

 

"No just wrong, so wrong." Sam shivered and looked disgusted.

 

Dean shook his head and laughed seeing his brother's reaction.

 

"I'll hang out at the mansion. Maybe watch some TV." Sam proposed.

 

"Neal will go with me." Dean stated.

 

"Maybe…if you stay in his radius." Sam said as the cab pulled up in front of a store a half a block away from the mansion. The Winchesters got out, paid the cabbie, and began walking. Soon they were at June's doorstep. Sam rang the bell and Carlota showed up to let them in.

 

"Buenos Dias, Senior Winchester y Senior Winchester. Come in." Carlota opened the door wider to allow the pair to enter.

 

Both Sam and Dean smiled and nodded. They moved past Carlota and into the house.

 

"Thank you, Carlota." June said, dismissing the woman.

 

"Hello, June." Both Sam and Dean said as they greeted the lady of the house, hugging her. She hugged them back.

 

"Neal is still at work." June stated. "He's been late coming home all week. I'm not sure what time he'll be here tonight."

 

Dean turned to Sam and smiled.

 

Sam looked at his brother and shook his head vigorously. "No! Forget it! Not happening!"

 

June looked at the boys wondering what the problem was

 

"Sam doesn't want to go to a karaoke bar…." Dean started.

 

"I don't want to hear him singing badly, on purpose." Sam explained.

 

"You can sing?" June asked Dean. "I didn't know that."

 

"Considering my life…." Dean replied. "I don't like drawing any unwanted attention. I don't want people remembering me."

 

June nodded. "I'm just surprised. Neal never told me."

 

"He doesn't know." Dean admitted.

 

June looked at him surprised. Then she laughed.

 

"What?" Dean just looked at June.

 

June sat down at the piano and began to play and sing. Both Sam and Dean were stunned at the sound of her voice. Dean than began to sing along with June. He knew the song well. Sam sat and watched and enjoyed the performance.

 

They were so engrossed in the music that none of them heard Peter and Neal enter the house.

 

"That sounds like June." Neal said when he opened the door. "But, I have no idea who the other voice belongs to." Neal said as he and Peter entered the foyer.

 

Both men stood still, just staring in disbelief when they saw who that beautiful voice belonged to you. June and Dean didn't know they had 2 more audience members until Neal spoke.

 

"Dean Winchester."

 

Dean looked up startled. June stopped playing. Dean blushed, involuntarily, and looked at the floor for a moment.

 

Neal grinned. "I have no idea."

 

Dean grinned back. "A man needs to have a few secrets."

 

"You're not the only one, Dean." June said as she began to play one of Neal's favorite songs. Shen then motioned Neal over. Neal stood still for just a moment before he went over to the piano and began to sing.

 

Now it was time for Sam, Dean, and Peter to stare. Neal had a great set of pipes, too.

 

Dean looked at Peter. He then voiced what Peter was thinking. "If only we would have used our powers for good." Dean laughed.

 

"I was thinking that, to be honest. I was also thinking I should be arresting your right now." Peter paused. "But, I do have a question. Why didn't you pursue the singing thing?"

 

Dean answered honestly and without hesitation because, secretly, he often wondered what might have happened himself. "I was a 'cool' kid, and singing was not cool. Plus, we moved around so much. I always seemed to miss the talent shows, whatever." Dean paused. "And Dad just…. He didn't want me doing anything that distracted me from hunting. Everything else was a distant second, no matter what it was."

 

"…sounds like your dad was strict." Peter stated, a little surprised at Dean's frank response.

 

"He was a Marine." Sam answered.

 

"We, Sammy and I, were his platoon." Dean replied.

 

"Dad was obsessed with finding out what killed our mother." Sam stated. "I just…I was six months old. I have no memories. Dean was 4. He has some great memories."

 

"You don't sound like you wanted to…hunt." Peter stated, addressing Sam.

 

Sam shook his head. "I didn't. I was at Stanford, in law school. I was…. Then one night Dean showed up and ambushed me in my dorm room. We fought, till I finally realized who it was."

 

"Stanford. Wow." Peter said. He was very aware of the reputation.

 

"Brainiac, this one." Dean thumb-pointed at Sam.

 

"Anyway," Sam said, shooting Dean the hairy eyeball. "Dean said Dad was missing, and Dean needed my help finding him. Dad had been missing a couple of weeks."

 

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Dean added.

 

"For the most part." Sam said.

 

"What does that mean?" Neal asked.

 

"Just us being brothers." Dean replied.

 

Peter and Neal nodded, even though Neal was an only child. Peter, though, had a brother and two sisters.

 

"I think we need another song." Jun began to play 'Under the Boardwalk.' "And I'm sure you both know this one."

 

Dean and Neal nodded. Each took his part, and they sang beautifully.

 

THE END

 

END NOTE: I know this may seem like an odd place to end the story. But this is the image I wanted to leave you with. And I think they would sound great singing together, imho.


End file.
